


Crossed lines

by dancingdriver



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdriver/pseuds/dancingdriver
Summary: Rory calls Lane in a panic.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Logan Huntzberger, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	Crossed lines

Rory is frantically going through the boxes she still hasn’t unpacked. Panic set down after the two pink lines appeared in that stupid pregnancy test. Why did she have to take it? No test, no pregnancy, right? She pulls her phone and absentmindedly calls Lane, not looking at the screen with her head inside one of the boxes. She puts it on speaker and sets it down on her dresser and as soon as the ringing stops she starts her rant going a thousand words a minute. 

\- I’m pregnant. I can’t believe this is happening to me. I have no job, no boyfriend, no home. What am I doing? Lane, what am I doing? How am I going to tell Logan, Lane? He’s getting married. We said goodbye, it was the perfect goodbye. Why is this happening to me? This was a mistake. Why did I have to go to Hamburg and do Vegas? Oh, I’m so stupid! I wanted fun and adventure and no strings attached. Look where it brought me. No underwear and a baby... well I guess that makes sense. Ugh. I can’t do this. I, I, I can’t have a baby! I don’t want to have a baby. I don’t want to have a baby alone. I don’t want to have a baby without Logan. And I can’t ruin his life, he has family obligations and... how did we let this get here. How did we let this happen? I can’t ask him to leave everything, his job, his life... And, and, and what if I tell him and he doesn’t want anything to do with us? I don’t know what to do. Why didn’t I tell him how I felt? I had so many chances, Lane. I asked him if he was really going to marry Odette, do you know what he said? _That’s the dynastic plan._ Why didn’t I say something then? And who says that about getting married? Who get’s married in the twenty first century because of a dynastic plan? I have to tell him, I cannot not tell him. Lane, will you help me make the call? Will you please dial and hold the phone so I cannot chicken out? I don’t know what to say. Hey Logan, remember me, your ex-girlfriend recently lover? Yeah, I’m knocked up! Up the duff. Bun in the oven. Preggo. Remember New Hampshire and the perfect goodbye? Guess it was more hello forever! Ugh, Lane! What do I do? Do you think Paris will call for me? Should I call him or just text? Maybe an email would be more tasteful. How do you break the news to your ex lover that you are pregnant. Is there a book? I’m sure there’s a book! Is this an in person news? Given our situation? She moved in... what if she answers the door instead? Maybe I can go to his office. Yeah, that’s better. Can you fly pregnant? You flew, right? Everything was ok, right? I need to go to the doctor. Oh, no! I can’t go the doctor ! They’ll tell me I can’t have coffee. I can’t live without coffee, Lane. Pregnant, no job, no home, no boyfriend, no underwear, ok, but no coffee? 

Rory finally takes a breath, she buries her head inside one of the boxes and exhales deeply waiting to hear from the other side of the line. Only there is no sound. 

\- Lane, please say something.

\- Ace, not Lane. Please breath.

Rory’s heart starts beating as fast as and she was speaking just now and her mind blanks. _Oh no, no, no! This isn’t happening!_ And the box where Rory was sitting crumbles that instant leaving her sitting on the floor in the middle of a mound of books and clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> My main interest in life right now is the aftermath of the last four words. So I imagine scenarios in my head. A lot. Here’s one more.
> 
> I’m trying to decide if this needs a second part or not. Let me know if you’d like to read it.


End file.
